dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit Bomb
The Spirit Bomb is an attack in Dragon Ball, which is widely considered the strongest attack in the series, but depends on the number of people supporting its use. History & Usage Users of the Genki Dama gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms, and conducts that energy into a massive, growing, bright sphere of incredible destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gust and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. Essentially, to use the Genki Dama, one must have a pure heart so they can manipulate and gather energy, otherwise the move can backfire and possibly hurt or kill the user. In the Dragonball Z feature Super Android 13, Kuririn reveals that Goku cannot gather the energy while in his Super Saiyan state. This is because the state of Super Saiyan is inherently malicious and taints the heart and soul. In the feature, Goku manages to channel the Genki Dama energy directly into himself while he is in his Super Saiyan form, supercharging his power, giving him a Genki Dama sized solar aura, and filling him with a straining fury, the main flaw of the attack however, is the amount of time needed to complete the attack thus the attack is used very rarely. Son Goku is the only character known to have used this attack, although Cell says he can use it. While Goku was in the afterlife, he was taught this move from Kaiô-sama. Occasions it has been used Against Vegeta During the battle against Vegeta, Goku saw no choice but to use the technique Kaio-sama taught him: the Genki Dama. But Vegeta transformed into a Oozaru, and due to the enormous disadvantage he was at against his now monstrous enemy, many of Goku's attempts failed. However, he eventually managed to collect the energy needed for his ultimate attack. Unfortunately, before he was able to unleash this attack on his foe, Vegeta thrashed Goku, leaving him uncapable of doing anything. Still, he managed to give the gathered energy to Kuririn, and with some help from Goku's son, Son_Gohan, the Genki Dama reached its target, Vegeta. Although a direct hit, the Genki Dama didn't finish the Saiyan prince''Dragon Ball'' manga, volume 20: "The Deciding Battle", chapters 232-238. Against Freeza Similarly to his fight with Vegeta, Goku couldn't defeat Freeza even with his Kaioken's power increased 20 times, so he decided to once again use the Genki Dama. With some help from Piccolo, as well as Kuririn and Gohan, Goku had enough time to collect energy from the remaining living beings of Namek, as well as some nearby planets, thus creating a bigger energy ball than the one that hit Vegeta. However, Goku's Genki Dama wasn't strong enough to bring an end to the galactic tyrant''Dragon Ball'' manga, volume 26: "Son Goku... In Action", chapter 313. Against Majin Buu After seeing that Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 had not finished off Majin Buu in his pure form to allow Vegeta a fair chance to fight, Vegeta came up with the idea to make the Super Genki Dama, by restoring the then destroyed Earth and immediately reviving everyone in the planet, so every human would give Goku most of their energy. However, only Goku's friends gave their energy at first, since everyone else had doubts about the voices they were hearing. But once Mr. Satan talked to the people on Earth and convinced them to raise their hands, everyone's energy became part of the super Genki Dama, which eventually obliterated the evil Majin Buu''Dragon Ball'' manga, volume 42: "Bye-Bye, Dragon World", chapters 510-516. Against Super Yi Xing Long Having Goku and Vegeta lost both their fusion and their transformations as Super Saiyan 4, the battle against Super Yi Xing Long seemed practically lost. However they would not give up, and with a Genki Dama powered by the whole universe, the evil dragon was beaten''Dragon Ball GT''. In movies The Genki Dama has also appeared in several Dragon Ball Z movies. Movie 2 Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest''Kono yo de Ichiban Tsuyoi Yatsu'' (The World's Strongest Guy) /''' '''English Title: ''The World's Strongest'' After having decided that it was the only way to defeat Dr. Uiro, Goku started gathering energy for a Genki Dama. Dr. Uiro flew high into space, shooting a beam intended to destroy the whole planet. But just then Goku launches his energy ball and destroys Dr. Wheelo once and for allDragon Ball Z Movie 2: The World's Strongest Guy. Movie 3 [[Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might|Chikyū Marugoto Chōkessen]] '(Super Deciding Battle for the Entire Planet Earth)' '/''' English Title: ''The Tree of Might'' Seeing that Tullece had gained an incredible power after eating the fruit of the tree of might, Goku once again recurred to the Genki Dama. But since the tree had absorbed all the energy from the planet, there was no energy left for Goku to use his technique. Still, he collected the energy inside the very Tree of Might and used it to destroy both Tullece and the tree he had plantedDragon Ball Z Movie 3: Super Deciding Battle for the Entire Planet Earth. Movie 4 Sūpā Saiyajin da Son Gokū (It's Super Saiyan Son Goku) /''' '''English Title: ''Lord Slug'' When Gohan whistles as Piccolo asked him to, Slug quickly loses his edge, and right after Piccolo gave his energy to Goku, the latter attacked Slug with the Kaioken. Goku then disabled the generator that was causing the Earth to freeze, so he could absorb energy from the sun. With that energy, Goku launched a Genki Dama at Slug, destroying him and his generator as wellDragon Ball Z Movie 4: It's Super Saiyajin Son Goku. Movie 7 Kyokugen Batoru!! San Dai Sūpā Saiyajin (Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans) /''' '''English Title: ''Super Android 13'' Although in this movie Goku does not actually throw a Genki Dama, he does gather the energy for it, except that, because he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he absorbed the energy, which ultimately he used to destroy Android 13Dragon Ball Z Movie 7: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans.